


Communication Nation

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hartley made everyone commuicators so they can talk, It was james but he allowed Hartley credit, Multi, Rogues chatroom, TRICK-A-BOO, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, also, slightly AU, thats a lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: panic!atthewarehouse has started a chat





	1. the divas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry for the title

_panic!atthewarehouse has started a chat_

_glittergirl has joined_

_FrozenLover has joined_

_BritneySurvived2007 has joined_

panic!atthewarehouse: okay how do we know who's who

BritneySurvived2007: ...

panic!atthewarehouse: Okay I see dad

FrozenLover: You'll never know

BritneySurvived2007: Hi, Lenny 

FrozenLover: dammit 

glittergirl: ah yes, the divas 

BritneySurvived2007: that's our name?

_panic!atthewarehouse has changed the chat name to "THE DIVAS"_

panic!atthewarehouse: we need a catchphrase 

BritneySurvived2007: If Thou Seeketh Amelia

FrozenLover: Hot And Cold

glittergirl: TAKE IT OFF

panic!atthewarehouse: kinky boots 

BritneySurvived2007: ...

BritneySurvived2007: I like it 

FrozenLover: taking back our crown 

glittergirl: ^^^

BritneySurvived2007: Ah, yes. The sequel to This Is Gospel

panic!atthewarehouse: my shrinks name is miss Jackson....

BritneySurvived2007: ..isshenasty 

FrozenLover: I just snorted and I'm in a library 

glittergirl: library?? Bring me back Seabiscuit!

panic!atthewarehouse: Lisa likes horses?

_FrozenLover has left the chat_

glittergirl: ugh, lenny!

BritneySurvived2007: Welp I'm done here

_BritneySurvived2007 has left the chat_

_glittergirl has left the chat_

panic!atthewarehouse: gah 

_panic!atthewarehouse has ended the chat_


	2. teh roogs

_blownaway has started a chat_

_BritneySurvived2007 has joined the chat_

_glittergirl has joined the chat_

_FrozenLover has joined the chat_

_DracoDeservedBetter has joined the chat_

_beak-a-BOO has joined the chat_

_spinmeround has joined the chat_

_MirrorMasterOnTheWall has joined the chat_

blownaway: is everyone here?

MirrorMasterOnTheWall: uh

BritneySurvived2007: let's begin the briefing quickly I have a coffee date with two people 

DracoDeservedBetter: ...I'm not gonna ask

BritneySurvived2007: it's with my wife and her best friend 

glittergirl: three of us are In the same room

spinmeround: James is married? :O

BritneySurvived2007: oh my gosh you MET HER

blownaway: calm down 

_BritneySurvived2007 changed their name to ZoeyClarksHusband_

FrozenLover: Oh.

glittergirl: we knew this

beak-a-BOO: where's ax?

ZoeyClarksHusband: AXE*

MirrorMasterOnTheWall: s i g h

blownaway: we'll start without him

_panic!atthewarehouse has joined the chat_

panic!atthewarehouse: here

blownaway: late. As always 

panic!atthewarehouse: a queen is never late, everyone else is simply early

DracoDeservedBetter: YES QUEENS!

ZoeyClarksHusband: g a sp

glittergirl: Welp James has mastered the art of everything tech

ZoeyClarksHusband: I now wish to be referred to as..

_ZoeyClarksHusband has changed their name to Rumpelstilskin_

panic!atthewarehouse: ONCERS UNITE!

_panic!atthewarehouse has changed their name to BAELFIRE_

BAELFIRE: papa

Rumpelstilskin: bae 

_DracoDeservedBetter has changed their name to ReginaYourQueen_

_beak-a-BOO has changed their name to HenrySwan_

_FrozenLover has changed their name to EmmaSwanny_

_blownaway has changed their name to CAPTAINkillian_

_glittergirl has changed their name to MarySnowWhite_

_spinmeround has changed their name to IAmPinocchio_

_MirrorMasterOnTheWall has changed their name to GenieOfTheMirror_

_CAPTAINkillian has changed the chat name to "ONCERS"_


	3. Father, Father

_panic!atthewarehouse started a private chat_

_BritneySurvived2007 joined the chat_

panic!atthewarehouse: padre ho bisogno del tuo aiuto

BritneySurvived2007: con?

panic!atthewarehouse: Non so come chiedere a Shawna di uscire

BritneySurvived2007: Oh merda

panic!atthewarehouse: LANGUAGE

BritneySurvived2007: YOU BROKE THE ITALIAN STREAK TOO

panic!atthewarehouse: I'M GONNA TELL MOM THAT DAD SAID A BAD LANGUAGE WORD DJEBSUHEJSJSHSV

BritneySurvived2007: child

_panic!atthewarehouse invited PhoenixQueen_

PhoenixQueen: why am I here

BritneySurvived2007: hi honey

_panic!atthewarehouse left the chat_


End file.
